Unexpected Interests
by lovelybeauty468
Summary: "Love is as empty and pointless of a word as trust or need" Brooke Davis has spent her entire life hiding her true self from the rest of the world. Lucas Scott has spent most of his life running from his demons, but now he is forced to spend his senior year in his home town where his demons lie. A passing moment between the two will start a tragicly beautiful love affair.
1. Different but the Same

**A/N: Hey lovelies :D**

**So this is a new story that I have a couple chapters written for. This is completely AU and is Brucas Endgame of course :D**

**But I promise this will not take any attention from Our Forever and Always**

**That story is still my priority, but this is just a fun little side project :)**

**I would love to hear what you guys think of the story in the Reviews :D**

**Thank you all:)**

**Please Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH nor the characters**

**Unexpected Interests**

**Chapter 1: Different but the same**

Music roared from speakers. The sent of sweat, perfumes, and alcohol lingers through out the packed the room.

Bodies pressing together in seductive dances, while others scattered the outskirts of the party. Some in the midst of intense make out sessions, others lighting up a new role, and the rest not wanting to be noticed by the brain dead stoners that surrounds them.

Lucas Scott leans against one of the walls, a red solo cup in his large hand.

There is no doubt that the teen is one of the, if not _the_, most attractive person attending the party.

With his high cheek bones, eyes of ocean blues flecked with grey, and his attractive sandy blonde hair cut neatly from the sides, but jagged on top. All put together with his body that seems to be chiseled by marble.

Yes, Lucas Scott is incredibly good looking. And yes, every girl in the party is eyeing him in an obviously attracted way.

But the blonde couldn't care less. Truly, Lucas Scott hasn't cared about anything for a long while.

Lucas took another deep swig of beer, effectively emptying his cup of the liquid.

"You know man, you don't always have to act like the cool loner. Believe it or not, you could actually join the rest of the team once in a while."

Lucas glances towards the direction where the voice was coming from, unsurprisingly finding one of his closest friends, Keegan Williams, standing there.

"Now, why would I want to do that? This way it makes things a lot easier to find my conquest of the night, and not have to worry bout anyone else talking shit." The blonde answers casually.

The caramel haired boy, Keegan, roles his deep mahogany orbs at his close friend. Lucas made it difficult, but Keegan did think of the blonde as a brother, no matter how detached Lucas seemed to normal society.

"Luke, have you ever thought of _not having_ a conquest for one night. And I don't know…Maybe try to act like any other normal senior."

Lucas gives the boy a cryptic smile, "Now now, Keeg, just because your pining over one girl doesn't mean you have to convert the rest of us." He tells him, an extra gleam sparkling in his eyes when spotting a leggy sun flower blonde winking at him while grinding against another boy.

"And I think I've found tonights lucky girl." Lucas hands Keegan his empty cup while striding towards the blonde.

**XOXO**

_A small six year old brunette stood in the door frame of her living room._

_ She stares up at the Christmas tree in the middle of the room. More specifically, her eyes lingered on the angel sitting on top._

_ That was the first time she ever questioned if Angel's truly existed, but certainly not the last._

_ The small child wipes the tears streaming down her round face, with her blood from the cut on her left palm mixing with the salty droplets._

_ The girl replays the night over and over again, the memories forever burned into her mind.._

_ The screams from her parents._

_ The unmistakable sound of breaking glass, and skin hitting against skin._

_ The gut wrenching fear in her wondering how bad the fight will get this time. _

_ The hopeless wish of having normal, loving parents like her friends, clouding the girl's thoughts._

_ However, the worst memory of that night was watching her father storm out of the home.._

_ Rendering the girl clueless that it would be the last time she would see her father. Leaving the small brunette to deal with a cold, drunk for a mother_

_ Soon after that night, the young brunette realized that to depend on anyone else, even if it is for your mother to notice your existence, is a stupid and weak mistake._

_ The only person she could ever rely or depend on is herself._

_ That thought soon becoming a sort of refuge for her. Every morning since she was a child, she would chant those words in her mind._

_ "The only person I can trust and rely on is me."_

_ And every time she repeated the words, they became more and more etched into her very being._

**Eleven Years Later…**

That very same brunette laid on her queen sized bed.

Slowly opening her eyes, the first face she sees is a familiar one.

His blondish-brunette hair is messy like every morning, and his arms lie contemptibly around her petite frame.

The hazel-green eyed girl gives the boy in her bed a sad smile.

Yes, this was a familiar face, even a welcomed one. And yes, the two laid naked together beneath the bed sheets. But that was the extent.

Clay Evans was nothing more than a familiar distraction from the girl's life. A nice safe person whom she can meet up with late at night. And spend the rest of that night with one another, forgetting the rest of the world, their problems included, and just enjoy each other.

A person the brunette did not mind waking up to in the morning.

But never anything more. Brooke Davis did not love him, that thought never having even crossed her mind.

Not only did she not love the fair haired boy, but she did not depend on him for anything.

It was against her nature to.

The brunette having learned at a young age that trust was as empty and meaningless of a word as love, or need.

The fact that Clay stays through the night is nothing more than a simple convenience, so he does not have to deal with his parents fussing over the fact that he had come home so late.

Brooke slowly arose from the comfort of the warm sheets, walking towards her bathroom.

She now stands in front of her sink mirror, this simple action feeling difficult.

There was no denying the girl's beauty. Her long tresses of chestnut hair, fair skin, and intense hazel-green orbs, would result in much attention focussed on her, even when doing something as simple as walking down a street.

Yes, there was no denying that the girl was beautiful, and easy to become infatuated by, but none of that mattered when she looks in a mirror.

Whenever the brunette stares into a mirror, she does not see the beautiful head cheerleader that everyone else sees, Brooke sees the girl that no one else has ever even glimpsed at.

The girl who was so broken, and lonely, that she would sleep around with any guy, just so she would not have to wake up the next morning alone.

Brooke shakes the self pitying thoughts from her mind and steps into the shower, feeling the steamy droplets hitting her soft skin.

**XOXO**

The blonde boy kisses the girl's neck ferociously, tugging off her nearly non existent blouse.

The sun flower blonde melted underneath him.

She has heard so much of the esteemed _Lucas Scott_, and looking at him now, there was no doubt that he would be a good lay.

The skimpy blonde felt up and down his sculpted chest, feeling every muscle, and enjoying every second of it.

Once he finally manages to slip off her top, and is unhooking her bra, the girl could barely restrain herself for any longer.

Her hands move down, unbuttoning his jeans, feeling his hardness underneath her hands as she glided over his boxers.

A small part of her worrying how it would feel having its entirety inside of her, but the other half just wanting all of him.

Then suddenly, the heat is broken, by the ring of a phone.

The girl wouldn't have minded just ignoring it, but Lucas reaches over and picks up the small device.

An icy sensation running through his veins when seeing the caller ID, _Dan_.

Lucas curses before standing up, and rebuttoning his jeans.

"Om…Excuse me?" The blonde girl, still laying in his bed asks.

Lucas gives her a roll of the eyes, she not being half as good as he expected anyhow.

"Look, I've got to take this." He informs her.

The sun flower blonde glares, "You're kidding right? I mean I'm half naked on your bed, and you'd rather take a phone call then take me?" She questions disbelief coloring each word she spoke..

Lucas glares at her, his finger hovering over the answer button. "Yeah, so can you just get dressed and get out?" He asks in a harsh tone, not feeling perticularly nice in the moment.

The girl scow ells, getting out of bed, and picking up her shirt and shoes before walking out of the room in just a bra and mini skirt.

"Ass whole," she mutters under her breath angrily.

After ensuring that the girl had left the dormitory, Lucas answers the call from his father, and puts the phone to his ear.

"What is it?" Lucas asks briskly.

"Now now, I can't just call my son and check up on how he's doing?" The condescending voice of Lucas's father seeps through the phone.

"You never have before, why start now?" Lucas counters in the same cool voice.

Dan simply laughs, "Maybe I'm turning over a new leaf?"

Both men stay quiet as that ridiculous thought lingers through the line.

"Just tell me what you want," Lucas commands, a tad exasperated at having to deal with his father at such a late hour.

"Fine, I'll cut it short and sweet. Pack your things."

A panicked feeling courses through the blonde's vanes, "What?" he nearly stutters.

"You heard me pack up your things." The raven haired man repeats.

"Why?"

"Because I told you to, and because you're coming home," Dan states simply, as if those few words didn't send a feeling of pure and utter fear run down his son's body.

"Why?" Lucas asks once more, that being the only word he could conjure.

"Reelections are coming up, and this year I actually have a decent opponent." Dan starts to say, his thoughts being cut off by his son.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Because this election, I'm gonna focus on the families of Tree Hill rather then just the politics," Dan explains in an annoyed tone.

"No, no. That wasn't the deal. The deal was that I go to what ever boarding school you want, I join the basketball team, and then go to whatever damn college you want. All you have to do is make sure that I don't go back there," Lucas seethes.

"Yes…" Dan begins, "But I realized that one day you're gonna have to act like a man, and face it. And what better opportunity than to come home and act like the perfect son, so we could seem like the perfect family and get me reelected as mayor." Dan concludes coldly.

"We're _not a family_!" Lucas yells in to the phone.

"No, we're not you're _typical _family," Dan concedes, "But what better image than to show the close bond between father and son after the beloved wife and mother faced a tragic death-"

At that, Lucas lost all ability to hold his anger in.

He throws his phone against the wall, causing his desk lamp to shake.

Lucas is breathing heavily now, the thought of going back to his small home town killing a peace of him.

**A/N: So yeah, that was the first chapter :S**

**I really hope it was easy to follow along, and wasn't to bad.**

**I would love your reviews on how any of you guys thought of it,**

**okay, sucked, awful!**

**Please leave me a review to help me out :)**

**And as I said, this story is not taking away from my main priority which is "Our Forever and Always" So please, if you do like it, leave me your reviews on how to improve upon it, and don't hate me for terrible updating, I'll try weekly if it is liked, but it won't go over two weeks without an update if I could help it :D**

**So please again, LEAVE ME YOUR REVIEW :D**

**Thank you**

**All My Love**

**Bree**


	2. Coming Home

**A/N: Hey cuties :D So hopefully you guys realized that the last chapter was TOTALLY screwed up, so I fixed it, and I would really appreciate it if you guys at least skimmed through the deleted part, it would mean so much :D**

**But anyways, this is the newest chapter for this story I'm really enjoying writing it, so hopefully You beautiful people are also liking it so far, even if there is not much to judge :S**

**PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER! I love getting back feedback from a reader and ANY suggestion any of you lovely people have :D So PLEASE do not be shy or anything, I LOVE THEM :D**

**Oh and, Individual thank yous at the end**

**So hopefully you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH nor the characters**

**Unexpected Interests**

**Chapter 2: Coming Home**

_New beginnings in old settings can be the most challenging_

The tall blonde stood in the terminal of a large airport in Manhattan. Ticket clenched in his strong hand, and bag slung over his shoulder.

his plane was due to take off in little less than an hour,

The unrelentless anger bubbling inside of him for the past week still wrestled to break loose.

it had been a week since his father had practically commanded Lucas to pack his things, and get ready to come back to Tree hill, his _home_.

_home_

That word bringing a disgusted taste in the blonde's mouth.

A home was suppose to be the safest place in the world for you. A home was suppose to be overfilling with warmth and love. A place where a family has grown and matured in.

Lucas Scott never had such a thing. He never felt that safe, warming feeling in anywhere he went. He never experienced how a proper, loving home should be.

"I still can't believe your leaving?" A new voice chirped, bringing Lucas out of his thoughts.

The blue eyed boy looks towards the speaker, Gabby Walker, both a good friend of Lucas's and Keegan's supposed great love.

"Yeah man, I don't know how the teams gonna make it to state without New York's best point guard," Keegan adds, his arm slumped across his girlfriend's shoulders.

Gabby's intense hazel browns glare at the coffee eyed boy, smacking his shoulder.

"Your best friend is possibly leaving for like who knows ow long, and all you can come up with is _"I don't know how we're gonna make it to state without New York's best point guard," _really?" She scorns, giving a pathetic imitation of her boyfriend of two years.

Keegan and Lucas merely laugh at the sweet girl.

"Don't worry bout it Gabs, we're cool, guys just don't like telling each other that we're gonna miss each other," Lucas reasons, a smile gracing his lips.

The smile left his features as soon as it appeared, Lucas realizing that this very well might be the last time he referees a stupid argument between the two closest friends he ever had..

And in all honesty, it was slightly sad to think that Lucas couldn't even confide to them why he was so closed off and uncaring of most things.

Though Lucas _never_ has, nor does he plan to, tell people about the real reason's he would rather face the heat of the Sahara than travel back to his home town for senior year.

No one would understand.

"Yeah, and besides," Keegan continues on with the conversation, having not noticed the sudden shift of Lucas's emotions, "Its just a couple months till winter break, then spring break, and sooner than we thought, we'll be picking an apartment for the three of us to live in while being the two best basketball players in Duke history, and you being the sexiest journalist alive." he tells his girlfriend cheekally

Gabby smiles at her boyfriend's optimism, and gives him a peck on the cheek.

Thanking him for calming her down.

However, Lucas was not so easily convinced, so he simply smiles at the two closest friends he has ever had, and prey's to whatever force that runs this universe that Keegan's words come true.

"Flight 42 is boarding now. I repeat, flight 42 to Tree ill, North Carolina is currently boarding," a cheery voice announces to the entire airport.

"That's me," Lucas states, "I should probably start getting to the gate…"

Before the blonde had a moment to walk away, both Keegan and Gabby came in for one lasting hug from the blonde athlete.

**XOXO**

Wind causes fallen leaves to dance freely in the cool autumn afternoon.

The son shines over the trees, causing them to seem like a blazing flame. Both beautiful and bright.

Brooke Davis strides down the streets of her small town. The brisk autumn air causing small strands of her deep chestnut locks to blown her beautiful face.

The petite brunette steps into a familiar pizza place that she and much of the Tree ill High student body attend.

Her deep hazel-greens scanning the room until her eyes catch on a table seating her close friends.

The brunette takes a seat between a fiery red head, and gentle honey blonde.

The fiery red head being Rachel Gatina, an extremely head strong, confident girl who lets her mind be spoken, even if the thoughts are not the sweet words people wish to hear.

And the honey blonde being Hayley James, Brooke's other best friend. The honey blonde is more reserved than the fiery red head. Hayley also being more compassionate. There was no doubt that Hayley James was a people pleaser. Her sweet gentleness being a nice balance to Rachel's brash, honesty.

The three best friend's were known to stick together. Rarely ever did you see one of the three girl's without at least one of the other two, unless at a party, or during class.

After greeting her two close friends, Brooke looks up and offers a warm smile to perhaps the only boys Brooke ever cared for, Nathan Scott, Clay Evans, and Jake Jegielski.

Each boy being a kind, sweet person in his own right.

after Brooke's arrival, a waiter soon takes each one of the teen's orders for lunch.

**XOXO**

After seeing Brooke stride through the doors of the small restaurant, it felt as if Clay's heart would jump out of his chest to greet the beauty.

She was dressed in that pink laced sweater that he adores so much.

Her hair cascading down her shoulders in beautiful waves, and barely any make up to cover her lovely face.

Once her hazel orbs caught with his light blues, it felt as if an electrical shock ran through his body.

Now Clay sat in the seat opposite her. A pizza sitting on the table between them.

Brooke's hair was now pushed to one side, so as not to touch her food. Her eyes glowing brightly as she spoke animatedly with her two best friends about some story that Clay was paying no attention to.

All the blondish-brunette could focus on is Brooke's amazing dimpled smile. And how every time it graced her features, a whole new light was cast upon the beauty.

Clay knows he should not be having these thoughts about her. He knows that Brooke was nothing more than a good friend to him, and those occasional hookups every now and then meant little to nothing to the brunette. And he also knows that there is much more to Brooke then she leads on.

But Clay also knows that he wants something more than just friendship from the brunette. He knows that those occasional hookups he has with her are some of the best nights of his life. And he also knows if she would just let him in, that he could be the boyfriend that she is so desperately trying to avoid.

**XOXO**

Although, Clay's thoughts of what could be with Brooke Davis were immediately cut off by the to cheery voice of Bevin Mil ski calling for attention.

She jumps to the table and takes a hold of Nathan's arm, the ditzy blonde smiling insanely.

"OMG, Nate tell me its true!" She pleads.

The tall, well built, brunette, Nathan, eyes the blonde curiously, "What's true Bev," he asks.

"You know what!" She insists. "It was just posted on GossipPress that _your_ cousin is moving back to Tree Hill."

A frown sets in the raven haired man's features. Yes he was excited to see his cousin after so long, but he was also worried.

Nathan's uncle Dan being mayor and all, it was already pretty known that Lucas would be returning soon back to Tree Hill.

Nathan wasn't exactly sure when, but he was worried about what things may be like for the blonde after returning home.

Nathan knows that ever since he left the first time, which was over a decade ago, Lucas refused to ever stepped foot back in Tree Hill. Which Nathan never really understood.

Sure what happened was a tragedy, but it was also an accident. Lucas treated the whole thing so seriously.

And now that Lucas was finally coming home after all this time, Nathan was worried to what would happen to his blonde haired cousin.

"Yeah Bevin, its true," Nathan confirms.

"O-M-G the mayor's mysterious son makes a come back. I can not wait!" She exclaims. "Excuse me while I go tell the girls," Before a response was uttered, Bevin skips off to a table full of cheerleaders, and jocks, excitement to share this peace of gossip consuming her.

**XOXO**

Nathan laughs watching Bevin skip away, but his laughter soon dies away once catching sight of the people around him.

"What?" he asks innocently.

"Oh please, don't give us that what crap," Rachel fumes. "How could you not tell us something like that?"

Nathan rolls his cobalt blues at the red head, "Because its not that big of a deal. So my cousin is moving back to Tree Hill, whats the big deal."

"the big deal is that this cousin hasn't been in Tree Hill for over a decade now," Hayley chimes in. "I mean seriously, when was the last time you even saw your cousin?"

Hayley's question was met by a blank look from Nathan, causing the honey blonde to roll her warm caramel orbs at him, "Yeah that's what I figured. Do you even have something planned to welcome him back, do you even know when he's coming back?" Hayley chastises.

Luckily, a text from Nathan's mother, sent a few minutes ago, saves the raven haired boy from the wrath of Hayley James.

"Yeah, he's coming in at like eight tonight, and I was just planning to…i don't know, take him on a tour of Tree Hill."

Brooke gives him an incredulous look, "_Seriously?" she asks, before a giggle bubbles up. _

_ "Nate, your awesome and all, but that idea is _totally_ lame!" she tells him._

_ Nathan looks disappointed, "Well what am I suppose to do? I wasn't planning on doing anything huge."_

"I know what you should do…" Rachel speaks in a sing songy voice, that made Nathan instantly think of junior high when the red head was some how able to convince him that putting a live frog in his pants will result in more dates, rather, it lead to a really long shower, and a couple shots.

So Nathan gives her a cautionary glance, "What?" he questions, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"We should plan a party, down at that really old house on Maple, its just screaming for a major!"

Jake raises a surprised eyebrow at the red head, and glances towards his friend, "You know what Nate, that's actually a pretty decent idea. That place is empty and _really_ big. It would be perfect."

"Thank you choir boy," Rachel teases Jake with that old nick name she bestowed upon him years prior. Resulting in Jake glaring at the red head.

"I don't know you guys…" Nathan doubts.

"Think about it Nate, this would be the perfect opportunity to welcome the guy to Tree Hill," Clay argues.

Nathan only doubts the idea for an instant longer before agreeing that this would be the perfect welcome for his cousin.

**A/N: Hey Luvs :) So yeah, nothing much happened in this chap, just some character introductions and some set ups for later problems ;) But I PROMISE the next chap will have Brucas interaction.**

**And also, I'm not sure if anyone could ACTUALLY tell, because I couldn't when re reading the chap, but I do have some pairings planned out FOR NOW again they can all change in an instant, except for Brucas of course :D**

**So if any of you guys are wanting a certain couple to be depicted in a story, just let me know, and I'll try my best to incorporate it :D**

**again PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER :D**

**All My Love**

**Bree**

**Thankyous**

**VFBFan: **First off, I LOVE HOW LONG YOUR REVIEW is :D I also REALLY HOPE that you re read the first chapter to see the deleted part, I think it makes things ALOT clearer I also would agree about how high school Brooke didn't give herself as much credit as she deserved, but I think she grew as the show progressed, and I think that is what makes her my fave character :D I am SO glad that you liked the first chapter, even with that weird awkward scene division :S I just really hope that you think the deleted scene helps slightly. and I do plan on showing all the sides to Brooke, and she will not only be broken, because that is just to simple for such an amazingly complex character that Brooke Davis is. I'm sorty that much didn't happen in this chap :S But I hope you liked the mini introductions to some of the characters, and the next chap will have a cute brucas interaction, well maybe not cute :S

I REALLY hop to get your review on this chapter

Bree

** : **You are just the sweetest thing ever :D I am so glad that you are following me as an author and reading this story as well as "Our Forever and Always," which I promise will be updated soon :D I am so thankful that you read the fixed chapter 1 and still think it turned out fine :D So thank you :D

I really hope that you liked the introductions to some characters and problems in this chapter. And I promise their will be BRUCAS INTERACTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :D

TO CUT IT SHORT…YOU ARE JUST AN AMAZING REVIEWER AND I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU

I REALLY HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU SOON :D

I WOULD LOVE YOUR REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER :D

THANX

**DIANEHERMANS: **Diane, I am SO THANKFUL that you are continuing to support me as a writer, and review on a new story that I am working on. But I do promise to update "Our Forever and Always" as soon as possible, and I will also try my hardest to work on that little project ;) we were discussing as well and send you the firs drafe :D

I hope you got the message and re read the first chapter to get that scene in the chapter :D

I hopefully will continue his story

I REALLY hope you enjoyed this chap :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon!

Thanx

**LittleRedDevil8: **LOL I'm not offended, I am just extremely GLAD THAT YOU ARE ENJOYING THE SOTRY :D IN OFAA I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE MISTAKES THAT MARK SHWAN HAS DONE TO THE PERFECTION OF BRUCAS, AT LEAST IN THIS STORY I CAN PUT MY TRUE VOICE IN IT, AND HOPEFULLY IT TURNS OUT WELL.

i really hope you liked this chapter :D

I know that nothing really happened, it it was kind of sucky :S

But I would love your input and thoughts of the chapter, even if it is just to say how awful it is :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon :D

Thanx


	3. Chance Meeting

**A/N: Hey Luvs:)**

**Thank you to the people who have favored the story, IT MEANS EVERYTHING :D and I know I said that the updating will probably not be to often, but ideas are literally flowing out of my mind, and I must write them down before I can forget. **

**Please if you guys have the time I would love to get your reviews on this chapter, I would really love to see what you guys are thinking of the story, and the character interactions :D**

**So again, PLEASE LEAVE ME YOUR REVIEWS! **

**Thank you :D**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH nor the characters**

**Unexpected interests**

_Love is the irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired _

_Robert Frost_

**Chapter 3: Chance Meeting**

the two friends stood in the middle of the large abandoned mansion, both winded from having to drag three kegs in to the house.

"We should really start using this as our daily workout, its a hell of a lot more work than the shit Widey makes us do," Jake commented, causing Nathan to laugh.

"Agreed. Hey, where the hell is Clay? He didn't even carry one of the kegs in!"

"Over here man," Clay calls, walking in with ease, carrying a cooler in one hand.

"I brought the ice and vodka," he announces proudly.

The other two boys share a knowing look.

"Vodka? At a last minute house party?" Jake questions.

The fair haired boy gave a shrug of the shoulder, "Its Brooke's favorite drink." He responds as if it explains everything, which it did.

"Ah, right. _Brooke's _favorite drink," Nathan repeats.

Clay gives his team mate an annoyed look, "What was that suppose to mean?" he asks.

"Nothing man, just repeating what you said," Nathan defends innocently.

"Nate!" the blue eyed boy presses.

"He's just saying, that maybe you should move on from this idea of being with Brooke Davis," Jake advocates, always being the level headed one in the group.

"Like you can judge Nate, you and Rachel have been sleeping around with each other since like last year."

"Yeah, but me and Rachel both know that its completely casual and nothing more. And its not like I've completely stopped sleeping with other girls." The raven haired athlete explains.

"I sleep with other girls than Brooke," Clay argues.

"Yeah, but you also have this idiotic, unrealistic thought that one day Brooke is just going to look at you and realize that she loves you. Which is complete bull shit. Brooke Davis isn't the type to actually stay with a guy for longer then a couple days. And you know that."

Clay's face contours into a scow ell,, and before he could argue with his friend of ten years, Jake intervenes.

"Hey guys, lets just forget it. Today is a good day. Nate's cousin is coming in to town, and we are going to throw an epic party." The chocolate-hazel eyed boy reasons.

"So can you guys stop acting like you're PMSing and help me hook up the speakers, and set up the food…which is where?"

"The girls are suppose to be getting some snacks," Clay answers, relaxing slightly from Nathan's earlier accusation, "But knowing them, they are probably shopping or something."

**XOXO**

"So…" " the high pitched voice of Rachel Gatina starts, stepping out of the dressing room of the trendy clothing store and towards her two closest friends.

"On a scale from sexy as hell to sex goddess, how hot do I look in this dress," she asks, turning around so to grant her friends all angles of the electric blue mini dress she wears.

"Oh definitely sex goddess," Brooke gives her ginger haired friend a playful wink.

The amber eyed girl laughs, "Good to know if I can't find a hook up after the party I'll have you Bitch."

Rachel turns to look at the honey blonde laughing at their interaction, "So how bout you Hales, do I look good or do I look _good?"_

"You look as beautiful as always," Haley sweetly answers with a laugh.

Rachel gives them a gloat-ful smirk, "Good enough for me, your turn tutor girl," Rachel says, while slipping off the strapless mini and redressing in the clothing she had come in wearing. Not a care weather anyone would see her in her underwear or not.

Haley gives a roll of her eyes at the nick name Brooke had given her in the start of freshman year. Due to Haley's job at the high schools tutor center, and the fact that Brooke hadn't actually known Haley's name. Ever since then, the nick name, _tutor girl,_ was attached to the honey blonde like an unwanted mole.

Haley grabs the stack of dresses she had picked out and headed in to the now empty dressing room.

A few moments later, she emerges in a bright orange, knee length dress, with one large bow acting as a strap.

Both Rachel and Brooke, whom were sitting on the couch outside the dressing room, burst into laughter.

An unsure feeling washes over the petite honey-blonde, "What?" Hayley asks innocently.

"I thought it was different?"

"Its different al right," Brooke mutters under her breath as she stands and faces her close friend.

"Hales I love ya…but this," she makes a gesturing motion towards the dress Haley was currently wearing, "Makes it look like you are a brides made at the world's ugliest wedding." she states bluntly.

"Well thanks for the gentle words," Haley responds sarcastically.

Brooke gives the girl a large dimpled smile, "Your welcome." She winks.

"Now get in there and change into something that will show off your awesome curves," Brooke commands, practically pushing Haley back in to the dressing room, and slapping her butt playfully.

"Yeah tutor girl," Rachel adds, "Put on something to make Choir Boy all hot and bothered."

"First, shut up Rachel, and second, his name is Jake!" Haley yells back towards her ginger haired friend, while slipping on a new forest green, spaghetti-strapped dress that reaches just above her knees.

Once she steps out of the room, both her best friends start making loud, playful cat calls, which only resulted in Haley glaring at them, but after much argument, the honey blonde agreed in purchasing the dress.

Now Brooke was undressing herself, prepared to try on a deep red V-neck blouse and denim skirt.

"So, we're throwing a party and buying new outfits just cause this cousin of Nathan's is coming in to town, and we don't even know his first name." Brooke observes, while pulling on the denim skirt.

"You have a point…" Haley agrees, "Do you know anything bout him Rach?" Haley asks with a raised eyebrow.

"No, when me and Nathan get together we don't do much talking, _if you know what I mean…_" Rachel winks, causing the other girls to groan in disgust.

"Butt!" Rachel continues, "I know where we can find out. Didn't Bevin tell Nate that she heard about his cousin coming back from Gossip-Press?" Rachel asks, loud enough for Brooke to hear.

"Isn't that the website that Gigi Silvari owns that keeps tabs like on _everyone_ at school." Brooke asks.

"_Talk about need of a social life," _ She adds under her breath.

"I'm on it," Haley announces before Rachel can continue speaking, pulling out her smart phone and searching the website.

Haley's warm caramels scan the page until spotting a newly posted link titled, _New calmer._

_ "Oh my god, _she literally posted an entire page just on him," the honey blonde blurts.

"Let me see," Rachel asks before grabbing the phone out of Haley's hands.

"It says that his dad is Mayor Scott, and that he hasn't been seen in Tree Hill in like over seven years," Rachel reads out loud.

"That's weird?" Brooke comments from the dressing room, slipping on the red V-neck that hugs the brunette in all the right places, accentuating her amazing body.

"Does it say anything else about why he hasn't been seen here for so long?" The brunette asks while tying her luscious chestnut waves into a casual knot on the top of her head.

Rachel scrolls down the page, searching for anymore information on why the teen hasn't been in his home town for so long.

"Om…no…It just says that he's been attending some rich kid boarding school in NYC, and that he's spent his summers vacationing in like really exotic and cool places." Rachel summarizes.

"Weird?" Brooke says while stepping out of the dressing room. "So anyways, what do you guys think…"

"Tiger, you look amazing," Haley goshes.

"I must say skank,, you look fierce," Rachel agrees.

Brooke gives them her dazzling dimpled smile, "Thank you, now lets hurry up and get ready before the guys completely screw things up."

**XOXO**

By ten O'clock that night, the party was in full swing.

All the attendees were either on the dance floor, moving to the latest pop song, or refilling on his or her beverage.

Nathan had left n hour prior, his cousin's flight having been delayed for a couple hours, so Nathan was stuck waiting in the air port.

Rachel and Clay stood in the only corner of the room not occupied by a horny couple. Rachel's amber orbs scanning the room for an attractive guy to dance with, where Clay's focussed on one particular point.

Brooke was dancing with an guy who seemed to be college age, his hands becoming a tad to curious for Clay's liking.

However, before Clay could break them apart, Brooke pulls away teasingly, whispering something in the boys ear.

A few moments later, the brunette was standing in front of the fair haired boy, snatching his drink from his grasp, and taking a swig.

"Sure, I was finished with that anyways." Clay speaks in a sarcastic and slightly amused tone.

The hazel eyed girl gives him a playful grin, "Thanks Evans." She says sweetly.

"So tell me, why are you standing here all lonesome? There is like a hundred girls here who would kill for the chance to dance with you."

"I'm not alone," he defends, "I've got Rachel…" Clay turns his head only to find no one standing behind him.

"Try over there," Brooke recommends, pointing towards Rachel, whom was now dancing with a tall brunette in the middle of the dance floor.

A red tint colors the blue eyed boy's cheeks as he averts his gaze from the dancing pair.

Brooke simply laughs at his expression, finding it very amusing.

Grabbing his hand, Brooke leads the two of them onto the dance floor.

The pair stay like that for a while, just dancing with one another, as if no one else, let alone a crowd of people, surrounded them.

Clay was completely mesmerized by the beauty before him.

Her ecstatic energy, the sway of her hips, and the way she could make someone as bad a dancer as Clay, seem like a pro just by the way she moved around him.

If Clay Evans had to choose a singular moment in time when he knew and excepted the fact that he had fallen completely for Brooke Davis, it would be that moment. Dancing with the beautiful girl, as if no one else existed.

**XOXO**

The tall brunette stood in the terminal of the small airport, becoming more and more impatient by each passing second.

His midnight skies scan his surroundings once more, in an effort to spot his blonde haired cousin.

After the fifth time doing so, Nathan finally catches sight of a tall, blonde holding a suitcase in one hand, and a carry on slung over his broad shoulders.

Nathan walks over to meet his cousin half way, "And there he is, the mysterious Lucas Scott!" Nathan greets, giving his cousin a manly hug, hitting the blonde's back three times with his hand.

"Hey Nate," Lucas smiles, the realization of where he stood still not coming over him.

Nathan takes the suitcase from Lucas's hand, and leads the crystal eyed boy out of the crowded airport.

"Well, how does it feel being back here?" Nathan asks, in an attempt to start up a conversation with his estranged cousin.

"Depends," Lucas reasons, "How soon do I have until seeing Dan?"

Nathan laughs at the comment, knowing very well how awful of a parent Dan Scott is, and being thankful that he had Keith, who was an amazing father.

"Well lucky you, not for a while." Nathan answers, "We're gonna make a quick detour before I take you to Dan's."

Lucas raises an eyebrow in question, "Where?"

"You'll see," Nathan speaks in a cryptic tone, as he sets the blonde's suitcase in the trunk of his car.

"Just get in."

**XOXO**

Both Brooke and Clay now stood near one of the kegs, a red solo cup in one of each of their hands.

An easy silence resting over the two friends as they observe the party exploding around them. Until a tall, muscular boy walks behind Brooke, slapping her ass in a way of greeting.

Turning her body, the brunette gives the boy a seductive smirk, a hand residing on one of her hips.

"Hey there sexy," he grins mischievously, a suggestive glint sparkling in his obsidian orbs.

"Hey back at ya," the brunette speaks huskily.

"You wanna go on the dance floor?" He asks excitedly.

"Would love to, but I think for now I'd rather just stay on the side lines. But, how bout you ask me later tonight," she winks.

The tall athlete nods happily before walking off, in what he thought was a cool manner.

The entire time, Clay glares at their interaction.

His pale blues bore in to Brooke's hazel greens, "Do you even know that guys name?" He asks her, a tone of anger seeping in to his words.

The lovely brunette gives him a shrug of her shoulder, "I think its like Drew…or Logan or something?"

Clay roles his orbs exasperatedly.

"Whats your deal," Brooke asks back harshly, her hating it when ever Clay got like this, all territorial and over protective.

"I'm just saying, I don't know why you do it sometimes."

"Excuse me!" Brooke nearly shouts back, this conversation escalating at a much quicker rate then their usual arguments. "Whats that suppose to mean?"

"You know what I mean," Clay counters icily.

"Enlighten me," the brunette seethes.

"Brooke, you sleep around with random guys nightly, and don't even seem to care!"

"Are you calling me a slut?" she accuses.

"No Brooke I'm not!" He shouts at her, "I'm just saying, don't you ever just feel disappointed in yourself doing that. I mean I know you Brooke…Your smart, and kind, and strong, and you are _way_ better then this."

A moment of silence rests over the pair after Clay made that last assertion.

Neither, really knowing how exactly to continue on with the conversation.

"How do you know when you should be disappointed in yourself?" Brooke asks in a dangerously calm voice, "_Seriously_, how do you know what your doing is something worth being disappointed over?"

After being answered with nothing more than a blank look from the boy standing before her, Brooke continues speaking.

"You know because what ever you've done is under the expectations you live by every day of your life." She answers herself.

"Clay, you're entire life you're parents have set these over ruling expectations for you to be a good person, and friend. But I _never _had that. My parents didn't bother sticking around me for any amount of time, let alone set these expectations for me." She continues to speak in a soft, unfeeling tone.

"So, _no_, I don't get disappointed in myself, because this is how I've lived my entire life. I do what ever the hell I want, and I don't care what ever anyone else thinks. Even if that anyone is you."

Clay does nothing but stare at the beautiful brunette who had just slapped him in the face with his own stupid words.

His heart feeling like led, Clay wanted nothing more than to find something to say to her. Someway to apologize to her, but he came out empty.

**XOxO**

Once spotting the pair standing over to the side of the party, both looking tense and angry, Hayley makes her way towards Brooke and Clay, wanting to help.

"Hey guys," she gives a forced laugh, "Whats going on?"

At first, Hayley is answered with nothing but the two continuing to look at each other, a tension that was able to be cut by a knife running between the friends.

"Nothing Hales," Brooke answers quietly, "But can you tell Nate I'm sorry. I'm just gonna leave early tonight."

Hayley gives brooke a surprised look, "Tiger-" she starts, but the brunette has already started walking towards the doors to exit the party.

Hayley whips around, giving Clay a exasperated look, and he in turn giving her a simple shrug of the shoulder.

Neither Hayley nor Clay ran after the petite brunette, both knowing when Brooke Davis shuts you out, there is literally no way to get back in, unless she wants you to.

**XOXO**

The two cousins finally make it to the party, after making a quick stop so Lucas could drive himself to where ever his dark haired cousin was taking him.

Once the two step in to the large house, the surroundings hit Lucas like a punch in the gut.

The ear shattering music, hundreds of people compacted in to one room of the house, and the sent of beer coloring the air.

This is the kind of setting where Lucas would usually feel the most at home,.but now, an uneasy feeling rested upon him.

Being in this setting, in this town, felt wrong. Everything about this situation felt wrong.

Lucas is momentarily brought out of his thoughts when feeling his cousin's handclap on one of his shoulders.

"Consider this a welcome back to Tree Hill party," the raven haired boy grins calling for a shorter brunette to bring over a couple cups of beer, and the shorter boy, Tim, doing so with out hesitation.

Lucas takes the red solo cup with a shaking hand.

"Welcome back dude," Nathan announces loudly before taking a swig of his cup.

Lucas does not notice Nathan's actions, his oceans of blue soly focused on the beer in his cup.

That uneasy feeling continuing to claw its way to the forethought of Lucas's mind.

The realization that he was back in this hell whole of a town slowly, but surely, starts to come over him, feeling as if it was suffocating him.

Lucas couldn't stay here.

_What would she say_

At that thought, Lucas hands his cup back to the short boy who had brought it over, and runs a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"I'm sorry Nate," he starts, "But I can't be here right now," he tells his cousin before walking out of the crowded party, not giving Nathan the chance to respond.

**XOXO**

Nathan watches confusedly as his cousin storms out of the party, not sure to what he had done.

"So where's the cousin?" A new voice asks Nathan, a voice he recognized to belonging to Rachel Gatana.

"I don't know," Nathan answers honestly, "He just kind of left."

Rachel raises a perfectly plucked eye brow, "Are you going to go after him?" She asks.

Nathan shakes his head at her, "No…Trust me, he doesn't want that."

The fiery red head nods before taking his hand, "Well just because the guess of honor isn't here, doesn't mean we can't enjoy the party," she reasons seductively.

Nathan smirks before giving in and allows himself to be lead out to dance.

**XOXO**

The beautiful brunette sat in the bar, staring down at her drink. She replayed the words Clay had spoken to her not an hour ago, in her mind, _"Disappointed in yourself"_

In all honesty, it hurt some part of her hearing him say that to her. Sure, Brooke didn't care what anyone else had to say about her, but hearing one of your closest friends practically saying that you were a disappointment hurt a part of you, no matter how much you try denying it.

An overwhelming, suffocating feeling came over the brunette. Just for one night, she did not want to be the unwanted, slut Brooke Davis. She just wanted to be anyone else and just feel good for the first time in a long time.

**XOXO**

The tall blonde walks in to the nearest bar he found, ordering a cold beer.

Lucas had to escape that party, and this was the closest place that ensured him alcohol.

The realization of Lucas's return to Tree Hill hit him hard, and brings piles of unwanted memories along with it.

Now Lucas Scott stood in front of the bar, chugging down a beer, and trying his hardest to block out the memories that are trying to flash in his mind.

Suddenly, his baby blues catch on an extremely attractive brunette sitting alone in the bar.

Her eyes were cast down at her drink, and the intense red of her shirt makes her plump lips seem even more sensual.

Her messy long locks tumble down her shoulders in an attractive manner.

Lucas smirks to himself as the bar tender places a new drink in front of her, "I've got it," Lucas informs, throwing a twenty dollar bill on the counter.

The brunette's hazel-green orbs glance up at the voice.

She smirks to herself, taking in the incredibly good looks of the blonde towering over her.

"thanx," she says to him.

The blonde smiles, "No problem, but if you don't mind I'd like to at least get your name." He asks cheekily.

The brunette bites the inside of her lip, _anyone but Brooke Davis_, she thought to herself before smiling up and answering the good looking boy, "Gretchen Lawrence," she tells him easly. "And you…"

"Henry Miller," he counters smoothly, he himself wanting to be anyone but the Mayor's mysterious mistake.

"Well Henry," Brooke begins, "Would you like to join me."

"I thought you'd never ask," he winks before taking the seat besides her.

He tips his glass towards the brunette, trying to think of something to drink on.

"To chance meetings," the brunette suggests, receiving a smile from the blonde before the two took a long swig of their respective drinks.

**XOXO**

three hours, and two and a half bottles of whiskey later, the two remained rooted to the same spots, talking and laughing with one another.

Both enjoying the easy, light conversation.

"Please tell me you loved _Weird Science_" The brunette pleads.

The blonde laughs, "The family Joule," he speaks in a low and raspy voice.

"But he doesn't even have a license Lisa," she adds on to the reenactment of the show, laughing along with him.

Both teens forgetting the stress that had consumed them only hours ago.

Suddenly, Brooke's hazel greens catch on a man walking out of a tented area, with some sort of cloth covering his forearm.

"Oh my gosh, you can get tattoos here," the half drunk'n brunette observes.

The blonde nods, "Yeah, so what? Do you have some sort of fetish with tattoos Gretchen Lawrence?" He asks with a smirk.

"I dunno," she hick ups. "Do you have a tattoo Henry Miller?" She asks with a seductive grin.

"Nope," Lucas answers simply.

Brooke's beautiful orbs widening at this, "Really? You have to get one like _right_ now!" She commands.

"Why?" he asks with a laugh.

"Because you have to take opportunities when they come!" She explains.

A moment passes before the blonde nods, "Fine, I'll get a tattoo-" The brunette cheers. "_As long_ as you get one with me." He counters.

Brooke gives him a grin and excited nod of her head.

So the two make there way to the tented area, Lucas being the first to go in.

**XOXO**

Lucas leans on one of the walls of the small bar, waiting for Brooke to emerge from inside of the little tented area, with a tattoo newly etched into her soft ivory skin.

Another moment passes before Brooke strides out of the area, a brilliant dimpled grin adorning her lovely face.

"So you got it then?" Lucas asks with a smirk.

"Yup," she smiles up at him.

He raises an eye brow, "So don't keep me waiting, where's the tat?" he asks while his eyes rome over her petite frame, although, he soon forgets his mission in finding the tattoo, and instead finds himself appreciating the way her skirt hugged her ass, and how deep the V-neck of her blouse truly was.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours." She teases with a wicked glint in her intense orbs.

Lucas gives the girl a smirk, he had just met her, but already knew that she being here, this may not be such a bad year.

He pulls up the sleeve of his white button up, exposing the white clothe covering the marking, though, the brunette was still able to see the outline of the mark.

"Its suppose to be an old Chinese symbol for fun," he informs her.

"I know," she responds, "Because I got the same one."

They both share a smile in knowing that they chose the same symbol, in some way it being a subconscious way of noting that this was the most fun either one had had in a long time.

"So are you going to show me yours, or just be a tease?" he asks.

Brooke gives the boy a smirk before leaning against the wall, Lucas standing in front of her, one of his hands pressing against the wall.

"what do you think about this tattoo," she asks in a quiet, seductive voice while unzipping her denim skirt, and revealing the very same tattoo Lucas had on his upper arm, but on her inner thigh.

The blonde looks up from the tattoo, and in to the girl's intense hazel greens, "I think that tattoo…is very…very sexy," he speaks in a low husky voice, making Brooke want to do nothing else but kiss him.

"Right answer," she smiles seductively before leaning in and pressing her lips roughly against the beautiful blonde boy's in front of her.

He matching her fierceness, and cupping her cheeks, enjoying the taste of strawberry on the beautiful brunette's plump lips.

He pushes her against the cool wall, running his hands up her blouse, and in turn she wraps her legs around his torso, feeling up and down his sculpted body.

**A/N: So YAY this was a longer chapter, and an even bigger YAY there was Brucas interaction, the AU's version of a brucas first date :D please let me know if it felt to forced or anything :S I just really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter:D I would REALLY appreciate any reviews you give me, you are all just so great for doing that :D **

**I really hope to get your thoughts in the reviews!**

**Thanx :D**

**All My Love **

**Bree**

**Thank yous**

**Dianehermans: **YAY! U are the first reviewer :D Thanx for re reading the first chapter, and I'm glad it seemed better. I REALLY hope you liked Brucas's first meeting :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx:D

**LittleRedDevil08: **I am SO happy you liked the last chapter, and you were right, it was just a story builder kind of thing :DI'm glad you liked my descison in making Luke and Nate cousins rather than brothers, it just fits the story better

and THANKYOU for the Hayley to Haley correction, you were the first one in either story to point that out to me, so thanx :D

I REALLY hope you also liked this chapter, and the Brucas meeting

I really hope to get your thoughts and review soon

Thanx :D

**VFBFan: **So first off, let me just say how much I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! and its not just because they are really sweet and deliciously long ;D Reading your thoughts really helped me pick up in places I thought were lacking, like the Baley friendship thing, and a few other scenes that needed ALOT of touch ups, so first off let me thank you for that :D

I am SO glad that you liked the last chapter, and understand how I want to show all sides to B Davis :D

I really hope this chapter turned out well, and would love your review and thoughts and how things translated to you,

P.S Yes, Clay does have a crush going on Brooke in this story, I've always thought Clay was ADOREABLE and I DO NOT ship Cray together, because Im such a huge Brucas shipper, I just thought that having Clay play a big part in this story would b fun :D

And I also agree about how Baley and Brachel were WAYYYY better friendships then the mess that was Breyton friendship :P I REALLLLLY! hate Peyton Sawyer DX

Anways…Hopefully I get your thoughts and review on this chapter soon

Thanx:D

**Redglasses97: **Awww…You are just such a sweetie for saying that :D Thankyou so much, and I REALLY hope that this chapter turned out alright :D

I would really LOVE to get your thoughts and reviews on this chapter :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx:D

**Tanya2byour21: **OMG, Tanya you must know by now that I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS but if not I'll just say it again :D I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! You are always just the sweetest thing, and I am so glad that you are giving this story a chance :D Im really happy you enjoyed the last chapter :D and only hope you liked this one as well

I would love to know what you thought of the brucas meeting :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thanx:D

**Sandygirl: **I am SO GLAD that you are enjoying the story :D And definitely agree that their COULD NEVER be enough Brucas Stories :D I just love the fandom ;D

Thankyou so much for the sweetness, and I really hope this story turns out to be a good one

I would really love to know what you thought of the brucas meeting :D

I really hope to hear from you soon

Thanx:D


End file.
